


Whumptober Day 18 - Muffled Screams

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [17]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Timothy Lawrence, Bleeding Out, Crying, Held at Gunpoint, Hiding, Hurt Rhys, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jack and Rhys need saving, Jack and Timtam are gonna "take care" of Rhys later, M/M, Might do a short continuation for that if y'all want it, Muffled scream, Near Death, Rescue, Tim is so done with them, Timtam to the rescue, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, carried bridalstyle, cornered, heavy bleeding, whimpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Rhys and Jack can be pretty unlucky at times, but at least they have each other, and someone more badass to help them out.Tim is tired of saving their asses





	Whumptober Day 18 - Muffled Screams

“Sh sh sh shhhh~ Come on Rhysie baby you gotta stay quiet okay, pumpkin?” Gentle fingers brushed through Rhys’ hair, the cyborg writhing in Jack’s arms.

“J-Jack..i-it hurts I-I-can’t st-AGHH-_mmpf!!_”

Tear-filled eyes stared up at Jack as he kept his hand pressed down over Rhys’ mouth. Muffled whimpers and groans of pain could be just barely heard, Jack curling himself around Rhys to try and protect and hide the injured man.

“Shhhh….I know, pumpkin. I know...just hold on for a bit longer, okay?”

Footsteps sounded at the edge of the room, Jack’s eyes snapping up and panic clawing at his chest.  _ Son of a fucking taint!  _ Scooting back as best he could, Jack huddled in the shadows with Rhys cradled in his arms, the pool of blood around them just continuing to grow despite Jack’s other hand applying pressure to the bullet wound in Rhys’ side.

The steps came closer and closer until Jack could see the shadow of feet just outside he and Rhys’ hiding spot. He shifted carefully to draw his gun, but it wasn’t enough. A broken sob escaped Rhys, who buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck  _ just  _ too late.

A laugh pierced the air, their cover being yanked away, light flooding in and temporarily blinding Jack. In the scuffle that followed his pistol was knocked away and when he could see again, Jack found himself staring down the barrel of a bandit’s shotgun.

“Well shi-”

_ **BANG** _

Jack flinched, his whole body seizing up. He expected to open his eyes and be in hell or something, but what he saw instead was the crumpled form of a bandit, blood pouring from a hole in his head. Gaze lifting slowly, Jack found himself squinting up at a very familiar form.

“How do you two always end up in situations like this?”

Jack barked a laugh, grinning up at his favorite body double, “What can I say TimTam! We have a knack for finding trouble!” The doppelganger just rolled his eyes, reloading his gun as the real Jack struggled to his feet, never letting go of Rhys.

“Please tell me you have an Anshin?” Rhys’ pained groans tugged on Jack’s shriveled heartstrings, making his grip protectively tighten on the poor kid. He couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss to his feverish forehead as Tim searched through his gear for an Anshin, “It’s gonna be okay, cupcake. We got you I promise.”

Head lolling, Rhys blinked sluggishly and whimpered, weakly resting his head on Jack’s shoulder, “Jackkkkk…….”

“I know, kiddo. I know. Come on Timmy I need that Anshin!” Jack’s half-panicked, half-angry voice had poor Tim searching even more frantically, finally finding the precious medicine and quickly injecting it into Rhys while Jack held the man steady.

A broken cry, that almost had Tim break down into tears, tore out of Rhys as the Anshin went to work, pulling flesh, bone, and skin together, pushing the bullet up and out of his body as he healed. By the time it was done Rhys was panting, limp in Jack’s arms as the CEO carried him back to their ship, Tim guarding their backs.

Having gained a bit more coherency during the walk, Rhys stared tiredly up at Jack as he was set down in one of the shuttle’s seats. “Jack...are you okay?” Oh, Jack could’ve laughed at that. Rhys was a mess, eyes red and puffy, clothes and skin covered in blood, outfit torn and hair beyond saving, but still the kid was worried about  _ him. _

Jack couldn’t help the fond smile it brought to his face. “I’m okay, kiddo. You just rest now okay? We’ll be back on Helios soon, TimTam and I will take good care of you as you recover. How does that sound?”

Despite all the blood, Jack could still see it when the blush spread across Rhys’ cheeks, “Th-that sounds r-really n-nic-ce...I-I look f-f-forward to i-it..” Jack wasn’t immune to being flustered though, the sheepish smile Rhys gave him making his heart do somersaults. 

_ Fuck it. _

In a sudden surge forward, Jack crashed his mouth into Rhys’, kissing the cybernetic man hard and fast. It was a desperate, adrenaline-fueled clash of tongue and teeth, and when Jack finally pulled back he was out of breath.

“You’re a pain in my ass, pumpkin.”

“Love you too, Jack~”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time coming up with ideas for this one but I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope y'all liked it too!
> 
> Kudos and comments always make me smile~


End file.
